


The Cage

by Supernatural_Profiler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Profiler/pseuds/Supernatural_Profiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about Adam's time in the cage. With Michael's protection, will he make it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikko_Uchima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikko_Uchima/gifts).



> I wrote this as a request on tumblr and this is my first time posting on this website so I thought I might as well post something already written and edited. I think I should let you know I am planning a multi-chapter story at the moment so expect that up....next month probably. it is only in it's early planning stages.

“You really think I wished for this to happen, brother?”  
At times the cage is quiet; these are the times that Adam is just happy to in Michael’s arms, not doing anything but being. Michael’s arms are warm and the wings, that Adam can't quite see, wrap him in warmth. When Adam had been told tales of hell he expected, as everyone does, that the cage would be blisteringly hot. Though as Lucifer had let loose in one of his fits of rage, he burned cold not hot.

There are times in the cage, when Lucifer completely loses control, like the time Sam’s soul was taken from his grip. These are the times when Michael’s wings keep Adam behind Michael, to keep him safe. 

“Do not call me brother!” Lucifer spits, he has broken down again. No matter how often it happens it always frightens Adam. Even the comfort of Michael’s wings is too slight to help. He curls himself into a ball, relying on Michael to protect him. Adam knows he relies on Michael maybe too much but he can’t help it. He’s a teenager. He is human.  
“Move Michael, let me teach you pain. Let me hurt your little brat.” Adam flinches, the anger in Lucifer’s voice is enough to set off warning bells.  
“NO!” Michael’s voice is close to breaking. He had promised Adam, before even taking him as a vessel, that he would protect him. Now he felt that it was more than a promise, more than duty, that was keeping him protecting Adam.  
“And why not? You have your little plaything and in case you haven’t noticed, I lost mine over a century ago. I’m bored.” Lucifer has calmed down considerably, but there is still fire in his eyes.  
“Adam is not a plaything, he is human.” Michael says simply, his wings still shielding said human from the archangels argument.  
“Since when have you cared about humans, brother?” Lucifer mocks. What Michael says next, he does not mean to say, yet somehow it slips out.  
“Since Adam!” Lucifer chuckles, he is going to use this piece of information, for sure.  
“Oh oh oh. Has big brother fallen? In more ways than one?” Michael just hopes that Adam is sleeping, a rare thing in the cage - so he realizes he is probably isn’t - and that he isn’t hearing this conversation. “But how could you Michael?” Lucifer feigns offence “You used to be such a good son.” This sets Lucifer off, he laughs and mutters to himself - he can't believe his luck. Michael’s face holds its stern look; Lucifer just laughs, turns away and retreats back to his corner of the cage. For now.

Michael withdraws his wings and rushes back to Adam, Adam’s hair used to be dirty blond. Now it’s just dirty. For a while Michael thinks Adam is sleeping but then he starts to shake and Michael knows, he’s awake and he is cold. For decades the only source of warmth Adam has had has been Michael and his wings. He sets down to do his job. Michael wraps each of his six white wings around Adam as he pulls him flush to his chest.  
Adam’s voice is hoarse, he rarely uses it. After decades in the cage Michael can understand Adam without words. “D-Did y-you mean wha-t y-you said? cough Back t-t-there with Lu-cough-cifer.”  
Ah, so Adam did hear, Michael thinks. Michael, in answer to Adam’s question, simply nods and presses his lips to Adam’s head. 

————————————————————————————————-

It’s over a century before they get out. Sam, Dean and Castiel had only meant to bring back Adam but, in the typical stubborn-Winchester style, Adam does not let go of Michael. Ending in the archangel being brought back from the cage. Miraculously not tearing a hole in the fabric of the cage.  
The three rescuers all have different reactions at the materialization of the archangel. The archangel takes the form of young John Winchester, not a vessel per se, but a recreation of a human form that Michael can stay as. It limits his power but for once Michael doesn't care, all he wants is Adam.  
Dean flips out when Adam doesn't immediately let go of the archangel, in fact Dean almost has a heart attack when Adam - who is still very weak from his 200+ years in hell - launches himself at Michael and kisses him. Sam is also pretty shocked but in a what-the-fuck-is-this-little-bro-great-now-I-can’t-move kind of way. Castiel, as always is completely oblivious to the situation. Or seems to be to the others, but in truth, Castiel can see how bright the remnants of Michael’s grace are shining brighter than ever.


End file.
